He Doesn't Mind
by Sansaryas
Summary: Jeremy's alone in the bar, losing himself for just a little bit... When Kol decides to show up, with some more interesting plans. Rated M to be sure - Nothing to explicit though. Kolremy - Slash - If you don't like that, please don't read this story.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn would be breaking soon, and Jeremy was at the bar, in Mystic Falls. He would be expected to arrive at school in just about 5 hours. He wasn't gonna go though, as school was the least of his worries at the moment. Besides, Elena was never at home anymore, nobody was there to watch him and tell him what and what not to do. He took a sip of the beer in front of him. Only god knows how many beers the boy had consumed during the night, but nobody really seemed to care.  
Jeremy just felt lucky, that Damon'd been irresponsible enough to once bring him here, compelling the staff to serve him alcohol, without asking questions and without charging him for anything.

Now was one of the times where he really needed a drink, and had it been possible, he'd had liked a few things to smoke as well...

"Aren't you a tad to young to be drinking here?" A playful voice suddenly said, from somewhere behind him. He didn't even bother to look at the vampire standing behind his chair, probably wearing that creepy smirk of his.

"Fuck off, Kol." Jeremy slurred, only a bit surprised to find how affected of the alcohol he really seemed to be. Had he been sober, he probably would have been more polite as well, but the Original vampire didn't seem too bothered.

"Woah, ice-front!" He grinned, as he seated himself in the chair beside the human boy. "Is that any way to great an old friend?" Jeremy let out a small, mocking noise, as he finally turned his head to meet the eyes of the older male.

"I thought you said we weren't buds." He said simply, before turning back to try and ignore the existence of his former 'friend.'

"Oh, come on! Don't be such an idiot, I also said it was nothing personal, didn't I?" Kol groaned, inching a little closer, obviously trying to get Jeremy's full attention. Jeremy snorted. Then he got up from his chair, ready to go home for the night. Being at the bar, suddenly didn't feel nearly as good as it had 20 minutes ago. When he stood up, a sudden wave of dizzyness hit him, and he lost his balance, crashing right into the ground, knocking his head on the floor, and getting a severe nose-bleed. Trying to sit up, he dried his nose with the back of his hand to check, and groaned when he saw all the blood. Just great...

In a flash, he was yanked to his feet, and pressed against the wall at the other end of the bar. The face he was staring into, should probably have frightened him. For some odd reason, it didn't. Even if he was facing a vampire, looking at the veins on his face and the fangs shooting out, he didn't feel scared at all. Either he was too drunk, or maybe he just didn't care anymore... He really didn't have much to lose anyways, did he now? Before anymore was said, done, or even thought of, Kol had gotten his face under control, starring at Jeremy with a small smile.

"You really shouldn't be drinking all alone like this, you know. Especially not in a public place like this, where all kind of scum is let in - Drunk victims are easy prey." He said, all the while he was pressing a napkin he'd found somewhere in his pocket, to the boy's bleeding nose. Jeremy stared into those big brown eyes for a moment, before pushing away the hand which was trying to stop his bleeding.

"What do you care?" He said with a dull voice, before squeezing out of the vampire's grip. He managed to take three steps, and then he was falling again, the floor coming closer at a horribly fast pace - He closed his eyes, awaiting the feeling of the cold floor against his face. But it never came. And when he opened his eyes again, he was still in the air, facing the floor, though held up by a pair of strong arms. He inhaled sharply.

"Kol, let go of me." He demanded. The vampire then did so, and he fell to his hands and knees, just standing there for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"You know... You might wanna reposition yourself." Kol said smugly, and Jeremy got up as fast as a human could, leaning heavily against the wall. He was looking at the other male, with confusion painted all over his face.

"Seriously? You're into guys?" He finally spoke out. Kol shrugged, still smiling his charming, yet creepy smile, which should have Jeremy running as fast as possible to get away. But Jeremy knew there was no point in it, since he wouldn't get away anyways. He wasn't even sure he wanted to.

"Some guys. I don't really mind their gender, when someone is interesting enough to make me attracted." He said, the smile not leaving his face even once. Jeremy shook his head, instead of calling him a douche, which had been his first intention. But who was he to judge? He hadn't tried a guy ever before, but he didn't think it'd be impossible for him to fall for one.

As he made to leave, Kol grabbed his arm and pulled him close, in a kind of embrace. He did not know what he found more embarrasing - The fact that he could not do a single thing to break free of the vampire-grip he was held in, or the fact that he felt something hard pressing against his body, something he'd rather not think about.

"Let go of me..." Jeremy said slowly, still wrestling to get free. Kol just shook his head, before whispering in his ear:

"Not this time, darling." He then bit down on the top of the boy's ear gently. Goosebumps started to prickle all over Jeremy's body.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked, trying his best to keep his voice under control, as Kol started to let him out of the bar.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking you home, as you're obviously not sober enough to do that by yourself." He replied, squeezing Jeremy in a tight grip, while dragging him along the way.

"That's none of your business! I don't wanna go home anyways." The boy muttered, finally giving up on his attempts to escape, knowing they were just a useless waste of power.

"Well, where DO you wanna go, then?" Kol whispered, once again way too close to his ear. When Jeremy did not reply, the vampire continued: "I could think of a few places to bring you."

Knowing that he wouldn't have a say in the matter anyways, Jeremy decided to ask:

"Like where?" The question made Kol chuckle, sending a shiver through Jeremy's body.

"Like... My bed, for an instance. I have this feeling that you've never been with a guy before, and where better to start?" He chuckled once more, as he felt the boy tense up. "Relax darling, I'll be gentle." They walked for a little while, before reaching the house of the Mikaelson family.

"You're not seriously gonna do this, are you?" Jeremy gulped, as the house came into their view. He tried to turn his head, to get a glimpse of his captor, but it wasn't possible. Said man pressed his lips to the boy's neck without any kind of warning, making him shiver.

"Oh yes, why else would I drag you all the way here?" Kol grinned, as he blurred both of them to the front door, and entered the house with his prey. The boy was beautiful, with brown eyes, and full, very kissable lips - And all in all, quite a few handsome features. Why wouldn't he be doing this?

"Kol, don't do this. Please, don't." Jeremy gasped, as they entered the room that apparently belonged to the vampire. He was finally released, and turned around to look the other male in the eyes. After the walk, he suddenly felt way more clear in the head, and he was pretty sure that couldn't be a good thing in this situation. The numbing effect from the alcohol would be preffered it this was really gonna happen.

Kol smirked, eyeing him up and down, seeming pretty satisfied with what he was seeing.

"And why not? Don't even try to tell me you don't want this. I know you do." He said with a smirk, and Jeremy took a step back, shooking his head.

"No, I don't. Seriously, I don't want this." He said, trying to reason with the very unreasonable vampire in front of him. Kol just sent him a smile, before blurring to stand right in front of him, gripping a certain part of him through the clothing he was wearing. Jeremy felt that part stiffen at the sudden contact, and he groaned in despair. "No, don't trust it, it does not know what it wants."  
He blurted out, before realising how stupid he was sounding. A slight blush crept it's way onto his face. Kol just smiled.

"Oh really? I think it's pretty clear what it wants." He replied, stroking him gently. Then his hand was gone, only to grip the back of Jeremy's head, and press it towards his own, crashing their lips together in a kiss, filled with desire. The boy was numb at first, not responding to any attempt Kol made at getting entrance to his mouth. He warmed up rather fast though, pulling away, only to groan in frustration, and smash his lips into Kol's for another, and this time two-sided, kiss.

From that point, things started to happen fast. Before Jeremy even had the time to think, he'd lost his , and his trousers, lying on the bed, with a vampire sitting on top of him, pushing their bodies together. The human boy couldn't surpress a moan, into the vampire's mouth as he grabbed the back of his head, trying to pull him closer.

Kol blurred off the bed, only to rid himself of the unnecassary clothing - Which meant all of it. He stood there for a short time, looking glorious in his naked form, before he was back on top of Jeremy, hungry for more. In one swift move, he grapped the fabric of the boy's underwear and had it off in one pull.

Dawn came, but nothing would stop them, not now. When the clock had reached 8:00 A.M, and Jeremy was expected to sit in his chair at Mystic Falls High, he was lying in the arms of his lover, completely exhausted from the night's events.

Kol wasn't asleep, being used to the pace they'd kept up. He felt pretty satisfied, knowing that he'd been able to claim the boy, as he'd wanted to. Not that it should surprise him, he always got what he wanted, he'd just not expected the boy to be so... Willing.

And now, that he was lying here, in his arms, Kol felt weirdly calm, and happy with the circumstances. In most cases, his partner would be dead by now, or at least kicked out of his house, but for some reason it felt wrong to kick out this cute, little sleepyhead.

Kol wasn't in love, he knew that for sure. He wasn't a cuddly person either... But today, all he wanted to do, was lay here, relaxed, enjoying his prize. And probably having a great time laughing, once Jeremy woke up, completely hungover from all the alcohol.

**So, this is my first attempt at any TVD-characters. The ending might be a little sappy, but I don't really care xD  
Reviews are always welcome - But I would appreciate if you did not come here to complain about the slashy-ness, because I'm not too fond of homophobics or people trying to dictate what and what not I should be writing :)  
Some feedback would be nice though!  
And also, this couple deserves so much more love! :)  
**

**(I would really appreciate no spoilers as well, as I haven't started on season 4 yet :p Thank you!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy tried to open his eyes, but the bright light streaming through the window made that a rather hard task. He groaned in frustration, as a dull throbbing in the back of his head was reminding him that he had a little too much last night. He just lay for a short moment, before he realized that the light shouldn't be able to come in like this, his only window was placed behind the bed, and the curtains would certainly be covering it...

In one swift movement, he sat up and opened his eyes completely, only to have a wave of nausea crushing over him. He was not in his room, as much was clear. What shocked him more was the tall figure standing in front of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and a devious grin.

"Rise and shine, darling." Kol said, winking at the wide-eyed boy in his bed. Said boy blinked a few times, trying to make sense of his surroundings... Trying to figure out what exactly he was doing in the original's room. Bed, actually.

"What happened yesterday?" Jeremy asked warily, as he was on his way out of the bed. As soon as he realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes at all, he quickly jumped back under the covers, turning a bright shade of red. He quickly figured it all out, due to the fact that he was very sore in a certain way. Kol's wide smirk made it even more clear. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Kol repeated, and Jeremy let out another groan. He wanted to go home, no, he wanted to be at home now and have this night erased from his life.

"Where's my clothes?" The boy finally asked, after a few moments of silence. He thought the situation couldn't be worse, at least until the vampire slowly creeped closer and leaped onto the bed, still smirking.

"Aww no, leaving so soon? Why don't you stay in bed with me for a while?" Kol grinned, and positioned himself with a leg on each side of Jeremy's body. The boy tensed up immediately, and that only made the vampire's smirk grow wider.

"Get off me." Jeremy blurted out, completely embarassed, as he tried to push the other guy off him. All his efforts were wasted, obviously, as the older male had no intention of moving himself, or being moved.

"That's not what you said last night." Kol purred, as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the younger boy's lips. Said boy looked equally stunned and embarassed.

"I was drunk! You should know I wouldn't... That I don't... I didn't want to..." Jeremy lost his track, as he was starring into those deep brown eyes, eyes that had seen so much more than the boy who was getting lost in them.

"You know, the funny thing is..." Kol started, as he started moving his body against Jeremy's. "That you said the exact same thing yesterday. Yet, you did nothing to stop me, once we got started. Actually..." He leaned in and whispered the last sentence in Jeremy's ears: "You were begging me NOT to stop." The words sent shivers down the human boy's body, and he turned an even darker shade of red, as a certain part of him started to show the effects of Kol's continious body-touching.

"Seriously, we can't do something like this!" Jeremy quipped, as Kol's hand started to slowly pull the covers down, exposing the human's chest. Kol smiled at that.

"Oh, but we can... Of course, your sister isn't gonna like it. But seriously, when was the last time she actually showed any interest in your life? Do you think she'll even bother to ask how you got this?" He leaned forward and started nibbling, and sucking on the boy's neck until a hickey had formed. Jeremy's hand immediately went up to cover it.

"Don't do something like that!" He exclaimed, but before he could say another word, Kol grabbed both of his hands in one of his, and pulled them over his head. He then managed to remove the covers, and reveal a very eager mini-Jeremy. The vampire smirked, and started kissing and biting his way down Jeremy's chest, until he reached the part he was really aiming for.

And just like that, they went in for round two, leaving no parts of each other untouched.

It was past 3:00 pm, before Jeremy was finally on his way back home. His clothes had somehow not survived the night, which was getting more and more clear to him, the more he thought about it. He'd borrowed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his secret lover, which he was mostly allowed to because it meant he would have to return at some point, to deliver the clothes back to Kol.

He was quite confused about it all - And he knew Elena surely wouldn't like what he was doing. But he wanted Kol, no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew it was the truth. And for some reason, Kol wanted him as well. Which meant they would have each other. No matter what Elena's thoughts would be. Because frankly, Jeremy didn't care anymore.

Kol might not be able to love him, but he would make love to him and even cuddle, which was enough for Jeremy. At the time. Besides, it was quite a good thing to have a vampire for a lover, seeing as their blood healed. Jeremy'd recently learned it would heal both hangovers and soreness as well, and that was all he could ask for.

Smirking to himself, he made his way through the house to his bedroom. Elena was, as usually, not home, and he didn't even care. He knew Kol would stop by later. And that was all he cared about right now.

A few people asked for a follow-up, or another chapter, so, I wrote one.  
It didn't turn out the way I originially planned, but I hope it lived up to your expectations anyways :)

As for the smutty scenes I'm not writing - That's because I suck at smut, and I'd rather leave it up to your fantasy than ruin the "moment" with poorly written stuff xD

No matter if you liked or disliked it, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
